


Give It All Up

by Ramblingandpie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/F, Major spoilers for episode Divided Loyalties, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramblingandpie/pseuds/Ramblingandpie
Summary: Control is brought back to Psi Corps for interrogation.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Peeps Prompting Peeps Server Collection





	Give It All Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/gifts).



The body that once held the person named Talia Winters sat impassively on the cold metal chair. It moved its right wrist in slow, deliberate circles, first one way, winding the chain until it could turn no more, and then the other.

By and by, another person entered and sat across from the body, in a similar cold metal chair. No shackles on the new person.

“Control,” he said, conveying no emotion. “Are you prepared to begin?”

Control looked up at him. Its mouth smiled.

“At your pleasure,” it replied.

The pain was immediate. Its face grimaced as the other telepath dug deep, looking for any signs of betrayal. It gnashed its teeth instinctually at the invasion, and then clenched its teeth together, biting at nothing. It growled.

The man across from her laughed.

“Talia was thorough, wasn’t she?” He said, grinning.

Control smirked. “As she grew in power, so did I,” it replied. A valid reason for not staunching Talia’s expanding telepathic abilities. Self-preservation was Control’s specialty.

The man pulled out a communicator and spoke into it. “Talia wiped anything significant just prior to being erased. Control is ready for reassignment.”

\---

Later, Control lay in bed on its side, ostensibly recovering from the scan.

It smiled as it ran a hand across the surface of the bed, accessing the memories that Talia had hid so carefully that they would never be picked up, even on a deep probe. It knew that it would never see Susan again, and the only hands that would touch it would do so in anger or brutality, never kindness or love. It also knew more about those concepts than it was supposed to.

Talia had been more powerful than they realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Unforth for the title prompt!


End file.
